Silent Screams
by colormyskyy
Summary: Halloween. It's the night where kids laugh. People cause frights and shrieks. The night where things come alive. Things we thought weren't real. It blends in, after all, everyone is dressed up. Halloween. Is the night someone dies.


__

Author's Note: A one-shot for Halloween! I worked really hard to get this out so I hope you enjoy it. (: And no, the little quotes at the beginning and end are not from a song. I made them up myself on a whim. It's not meant to be a poem, it's just supposed to be a Halloween thing. And I DO own it. XD By the way, I got the costume ideas from einlee on DeviantArt. Go check them out, they're great. So if you want an image of their costumes, go check them out!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it. Nor do I own anything else I may use in this fanfic. (Except for the quotes)_

_Warnings: This story contains – yaoi, boy love, mature themes, language and spooky terror!_

* * *

_**Silent Screams.**_

_**  
**__Halloween.  
__It's the night where kids laugh.  
__People cause frights and shrieks.  
__The night where things come alive.  
__Things we thought weren't real.  
__It blends in, after all, everyone is dressed up.  
__Halloween.  
__Is the night someone dies._

* * *

"Hurry up, guys!" The ecstatic boy exclaimed, running ahead of us. "We're going to be late!"

"Calm down, Sora. We'll get there in time." The silver haired boy replied.

I adverted my gaze away from them as we walked down the sidewalk, heading to some huge Halloween party that everyone was making a big deal about. I really didn't see the whole hype about it. I wasn't excited at all. Hell, I didn't even want to go, but my brother had literally forced me to. And it wouldn't of been that bad, I guess, if the party didn't involve dressing up. I mean...I'm seventeen, for God's sakes, I don't think I should be dressing up. I had tried to say the same thing to Sora but his exact words were, _'You're never too young to dress up!'. _So, you can only guess what happened.

Yeah, I was forced to dress up.

Anyways, Sora was dressed as... well I'm not sure. He had a zipped up tank-top underneath a black jacket with white lining. He still had his trademark crown necklace. There were black devil wings connected to the jacket also. Black shorts that were a bit baggy and went past his knees adorned his legs. He also had red and black socks on with boots that could match a witches. He also had a pumpkin mask on, but it was moved to the side where it only covered one eye. And last but not least, he had vampire teeth in. I have to say, it's quite creative.

Riku, the silver haired boy and Sora's boyfriend, was just wearing a simple tattered white shirt and loose fitting black jeans. He had took the time to make a pair of wolf ears and paws for himself. So I was guessing he was supposed to be a werewolf.

And me? Well Sora had picked out my outfit. I was wearing an aristocrat looking red shirt, it looked quite fancy. I had just put on some comfortable black pants that matched nicely. I had white gloves that matched the white tie that was around my neck, except it was tattered. I had vampire teeth and red contacts in. It was all Sora's idea. I really hadn't wanted to dress up, so I guess he tried?

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the loud music getting closer. I was really starting to dread this. I didn't even know anyone here apart from Sora and Riku. Well... Sora had said that Kairi and Naminé were going to be here. Maybe Nam can save me. We finally got close enough to see the house come into view. Sora was practically jumping up and down while Riku was as calm as ever. It was a good thing we had decided to walk considering cars were everywhere and I seriously mean everywhere.

The house itself was huge. Halloween lights decorated most of the house. That would be a pain to do, I bet. As we got even more closer, I could see the fake spider webs and ghosts outside. How original. The music inside was supposed to be spooky, I guess. Plenty of people were outside chatting with their friends or making out with people they didn't even know. And almost every single person had a drink in their hand. Oh God, a drunk Sora... I was definitely not looking forward to that.

We walked through the the crowds of people outside and finally got inside of the house. It was light enough so people could see and not bump into each other but it was also dark, almost with a purple tint. Fake spider webs were hung everywhere. It was amusing to watch people duck them or get caught in them. And it was annoying to watch the girls that were scared of them and squealed when one got too close. There were those fake spiders that hung from a doorway and climbed down when someone walked by. There was a large caldron where punch – that I bet was already spiked – was.

Everyone was dancing or on some piece of furniture about to get it on. That was pretty disgusting and I really didn't need to see that. I turned around to talk with Sora but found nobody. You have to be fucking kidding me. He takes me to this shitty party that I didn't want to be at and _ditches _me? What an ass. I looked around to see if I could find him. I perked up when I heard a voice call my name. I looked in the voices direction and saw Naminé waving her hand with Kairi standing next to her.

As I got closer, I inspected their costumes; Naminé's outfit consisted of a strapless white dress that didn't even get past her knees. She had a band around her bicep and a fluffy necklace that looked like it had sprinkles on it. She also had cute little white wings. Kairi's outfit was a brown dress, about the same length as Naminé's, but with white swirls at the top. She had a yellow bow, perfectly tied, around her neck and a light brown colored scarf around her arms. She also had wings, except hers were a light brown. And they both had see-through hats, Naminé's being a light pink and Kairi's being a light red.

"Hey," I greeted both of them. "What are you two supposed to be?"

"I'm vanilla." Naminé answered.

"And I'm chocolate." Kairi also answered.

I found that to be quite interesting. That was pretty unique and it oddly looked good on them. Well, they could probably make anything look good.

"Awesome. Hey, have you two seen Sora or Riku?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. I was still angry at Sora for just leaving me.

"I saw them earlier but I have no clue where they are now." Kairi said, snickering a little bit behind her hand. "Well...I might have a clue."

My expression was probably a mix between disgust and horror. Oh God, the mental images that I could of lived without. I don't want to think about my brother and Riku doing that of all things! I shook my head to rid the thoughts away. I glanced back to where they were standing to tell her off but came up with nothing.

…

What is with everyone and ditching me!? Fuck!

I stalked towards the sliding backdoor, ignoring everyone who was giving me weird looks for being angry, I guess. Well, at least their friends didn't just disappear in thin air. I swear, they're assholes and I'm going to bang pots and pans tomorrow when they're hungover. I slid the door open and walked outside, merely giving the making out couple a glance before continuing my way farther into the backyard. I know I hadn't stayed long inside of that house but the night air felt very refreshing. It was way too crowded in there so I'll probably stay out here until Sora comes stumbling out. If they even remember me.

I walked further and around a corner, which I was guessing was the side of the house, maybe. It was a secluded area where nobody was puking their guts up or getting their groove on. I sighed and sat on the little stone bench that was sat there, it wasn't the most comfortable or warm thing ever but it would do.

I really wasn't in the mood to do anything right now. Here I was, sitting in a secluded area at a party that I had been dragged to and said person who dragged me here ditched me! I was beginning to think I had very bad luck.

I heard movement from behind me so I quickly turned around, only to find nothing. It was most likely the wind moving the trees or a stray dog. Anyways, even Naminé and Kairi had left me. And I had kind of been in the middle of talking to them... What is with the--

I stopped thinking again as I heard more movement. I looked behind me and still, there was nothing. I laughed uneasily and turned back around. I was probably becoming paranoid at the fact that it was Halloween. Which didn't mean anything to me, it's just another day of the year. Nothing special. I stood up from the bench – that had totally froze my bum – and stretched my limbs. I was just going to walk home. What's the point in sticking around until three o'clock in the morning? As I started to walk back around to the front of the house, something warm covered my mouth and I felt an arm sneak around my torso, keeping me from moving.

"You're coming with me. Conscious or not." The unknown person whispered into my ear. I struggled against the stranger but to no avail. His grip was strong and firm, making it impossible to escape. I opened my mouth to scream but a foreign taste entered my mouth. My eyelids started to droop and I started to feel lightheaded.

"Sweet dreams, Roxas."

And that's the last thing I heard as I slipped into unconsciousness.

–

My eyes fluttered open. Something bright was burning my eyes and forced me to close them for a second and try to adjust to it. I opened them again and slowly got used to the blinding light. My sight was a tad bit blurry but other than that, I felt just fine, a little sore maybe, but fine. I looked around the room, becoming confused when I realized I wasn't in my own.

Where am I?

The room was stone. Stone walls. Stone floor. No windows. And what I was laying on, well, it wasn't comfortable. I looked down and noticed it was made of wood. I felt my wrist burnt a bit so I tried to bring it down to my face, only to realize it was chained up, as was my other one. I looked down and noticed my ankles were too. I swallowed around and looked around the room some more; there was hardly anything in here. Maybe some boxes here or there but nothing major.

I finally took notice that something cloth was inside my mouth. It felt like a gag. I looked down and noticed I was stripped of my shirt and pants, which only left me with my boxers. I felt violated but at the same time relieved as I didn't feel any pain in lower regions.

I heard a door creak open and footsteps following it. I could hear objects clinking around and strings of profanities. I tried to move my head to see a glimpse of this person but found nothing. Fuck.

"Did you sleep well, Roxas?" The voice asked.

I heard more footsteps and more objects being moved around. I also heard the faint sound of chuckling coming from the same person who had spoken.

"Oh, that's right. You can't speak." I heard the voice tsk and more footsteps. These footsteps were really getting annoying. I was trying to put up a fake mask, to show that I wasn't scared. When in reality, I was terrified out of my mind. I had no idea who this was. Where I was. And what was going to happen.

I heard the footsteps grow closer and finally, a face came into view. The man, I was assuming, looked no younger than twenty-four. His hair was a fiery red color and spiked out in different directions, but much different from Sora's or mine. He had acid green eyes that looked slightly insane. And he had black teardrop tattoo's under his eyes. He was very pale and different looking but I had a feeling that not only was he different physically, but mentally also.

"So, Roxas," His silky voice was playful yet crazy. "I've been watching you." He grinned manically. "You're quite entertaining to watch all of the time. You're interesting." He said, acting like he was talking about the weather. He held a knife in his hand. He was playing with it, flipping it open and closed. Throwing it in one hand to the other. He finally opted on keeping it open and in just one hand. My breath hitched in my throat as he ran the blade across my shoulder, going down closer to my chest.

"I watch you every night, Roxas." His voice took on a serious tone. "I saw you everyday, Roxas." He sounded like he was holding back anger. "I walked past you everyday, Roxas." The fingers around the knife were clenched so hard I thought they might fall off. "But you never noticed me, _Roxas_!" I thought hard about what he was saying... I don't ever remember--

Oh God …

He was that man. How could I forget? Maybe it was all of the stress that's been going on lately. But I would see him frequently. And he'd always be staring. Rather I was alone or with friends, he'd always be there. I'd get kind of freaked out but I'd wave it off like it was nothing. But.. it was a lot more than nothing. This guy is a stalker. And I mean that literally. This guy is a stalker.

He took in my realization and grinned. "Do you remember me now, Roxas?" He asked, tilting his head to the left slightly. "I had to make myself known. Since I, y'know, follow you around." I was suddenly aware of the knife on my chest as a slight sting made itself known there. I watched as blood formed around the light cut and how his eyes glowed with obsession. He leaned down and licked the blood off, the dark red staining his tongue. I didn't dare breathe. This was abnormal and weird, and I'm trying not to panic. "By the way; The name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

He took the knife and cut another section of skin, this time deeper, making the pain a lot more noticeable. He repeated what he did before and continued to cut my skin. Making gashes and slices all across my chest and abdomen. The pain was almost unbearable, it was burning and made tears well up in my eyes. Blood was smeared across my body, making me look like his own personal easel. The smell was overwhelming my senses, making it difficult to breathe correctly.

I felt the knife go in deeper, making me choke out in pain. He suddenly grinned, a dark red coating his lips.

"Happy Halloween, Roxas."

* * *

_And on this fateful night,  
__You could hear the screams of terror.  
__The sheer sound of agony.  
__Nobody suspected a thing.  
__For it was Halloween night.  
__The night someone dies._

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you liked it. It was my first attempt at gore and torture, so it's not great but I thought it came out okay. I'm glad I got it done in time._

_R&R_

_-Candy-Chan._


End file.
